Make Him Jealous
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: SasuNaru DrabbleOneshot: Naruto was absolutely positive his plan would work! So why isn't Sasuke jealous? Heck he even hugged girls, for crying out loud! Stupid Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

**Make Him Jealous**

Today Naruto was being generous. He wanted to just give out hugs today.

Okay not _really._

He was trying to make Sasuke jealous. But no matter what he did, nothing seemed to phase the stupid genius 'I'm so awesome' Shinobi. It wasn't fair. But in his 'generosity' Naruto got hit by Sakura, made Hinata pass out and got hit by Neji, let Kiba get too affectionate and let Ino over do the clinging. Lee almost broke his back and Neji hit him _again_ for trying to get his 'grubby, imperfect hands' on his 'awesome Hyuuga body'. What an ass. Tenten gave him a hug though. It seemed she was the only nice one.

Even hugging _girls_ didn't make him jealous. Naruto loved Sasuke jealous, was the main point. Sasuke would practically hiss through his teeth and Naruto would feel proud because it was obvious by the way Sasuke almost killed anyone who got near Naruto that he would never, ever cheat.

But it wasn't _working_ today.

Naruto screamed in frustration under the tree near the KIA stone. His revelation was that he was being stupid. Sasuke didn't really like him if he didn't have the heart to be jealous. And Naruto wasn't going to give away free kisses. His naiveté didn't go that far. Besides, who knows how mangled his body would be if he even attempted something like that.

He hung his head in defeat.

Life was really unfair, that was also decided. He pulled his knees up to his body and huffed. Well, if Sasuke wasn't jealous with the hugs he was giving out, then Sasuke was just a prick.

'Definitely. Stupid Teme.' He nodded, agreeing with himself.

"You look stupid nodding to yourself like that." There was that bastardly voice behind him and Naruto just puffed out his cheeks and ignored the stupid asshole who was so void in emotions he wasn't even the slightest bit possessive. "Dobe?" Sasuke's voice didn't really change except for the upward inflection that pointed out he was asking a question. "Dobe!"

Aha. Now he pushed some buttons. Sasuke hated to be ignored by Naruto.

"_Naruto!_"

Oops.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Did that insult really get that far under your skin? You're even more pissed off with that than when I call you Dobe, Dobe." Naruto turned to face him so fast, Sasuke faintly thought that maybe he should have gotten whiplash.

"You were being an ass today!"

"...What'd I do?" Sasuke seemed genuinely surprised.

'Some genius.' Naruto thought, scowling. "I went around hugging everyone today just so you would get jealous! I mean I like it when you're jealous. You're funny when you're like that. Besides, You didn't even hang around long enough when you passed by so I could give you a hug, dumbass!" Sasuke's mouth opened into a small 'o' shape.

He smirked and bent down.

"You really are a Dobe." Sasuke gave him a tight, yet meaningful squeeze, and whispered, "I got them all back for hugging _my_ Naruto, understand?"

...Oh.

Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke back. 'Ha. I knew it'd work.' And then the passing thought,

_'I wonder how I'm going to make him jealous tomorrow...'_


	2. Yaoi Haters: Author's Note

**Okay! Okay! I get it! JESUS. Let me point out a couple things to you people. **

**In all of my summaries, I tell you that it is SasuNaru. I tell you that it's a drabble. It's going to be short! **

**'Sasuke and Naruto don't belong together. The horror!'**

**FanFICTION.**

**FICTION.**

**You illiterate idiots who keep reviewing saying that it sucks, Sasuke and Naruto will never get together, and that me stories are short can just stop now! Because, you're just being a bother to me. Stop reading something you don't like! Unless somehow get off by calling someone else's story 'filth' when you can't write near as good as we can! **

**So stop talking to me! **

**Note: This does not apply to anyone who has reviewed kindly and I think of you very highly for your cooperation. Thank you for reading my drabbles and I'm waiting for some inspiration to write more. **

**Thank you,**

**MiyonUchiha **


End file.
